


Stained Red

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but no one you care about I'm sure), Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tiberius, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Character Death, Cheating, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tiberius, Unhappy marriage, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, arranged mating, kind of, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Reckless didn't even begin to cover it but Tony couldn't be bothered. He'd had worse ideas and this one had the added bonus of screwing over the horrible Alpha his father had happily given him to after he'd graduated MIT.





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic was borne from a random conversation and some random post I saw about everything that could go wrong in an arranged marriage. I almost went down a different route for this bingo square, I actually started writing something, but this was the one that ended up getting fleshed out and I figured I'd roll the dice by trying something a bit different.
> 
> This one fills the bingo square N2: Cheating

Tony hated his Alpha with a fiery passion. He hated that his _loving_ father had cheerfully signed a mating contract with Tiberius Stone, signing Tony away like a piece of property, as some kind of sick and twisted graduation present for earning his degrees at MIT. If he was lucky he would get a chance to work in the R &D department of SI because he _knew_ his father had no intention of leaving the company to an Omega. Howard Stark had high hopes that Tony would produce an Alpha heir for the Stark legacy but in the meantime Howard planned on reaping the benefits of the connection Tony’s mating contract gave him.

 _Ty_ , Tony’s Alpha, was the same Alpha who had tormented Tony the second he’d learned Tony was an Omega for as long as Tony could remember. The same Alpha that Tony had never thought in a million years his father would ever contemplate as a match for Tony considering the vicious rivalry between their families.

He had never been more wrong and considering Howard Stark was the Alpha who had sired him it should have been a shock that Tony’s feelings hadn’t even been an afterthought.

The claiming and bonding had been a scene straight out of a nightmare but by the end of it Tony had been thoroughly knotted, his bonding gland had been broken and the contract between their families had been finalized successfully. Immediate talk of breeding and heirs had followed. No one bothered to ask him what he thought about it. Why would anyone think the Omega had an opinion?

He _hated_ his smug, rough and condescending Alpha.

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, trying not to freeze, as he walked along the sidewalk. It was cold, dark and he had needed to get out of the big mansion that felt more like a prison. More than anything Tony had needed to get away from his Alpha who had just finished a long Rut. It didn’t matter that his poor muscles ached after days of repeated knotting during Tiberius’s Rut. Tony needed fresh air. He needed to get away before his upcoming Heat and, according to his Alpha, his first breeding.

Disgust had his face twisting. His genius, his ideas and visions, were wasted while he was trapped in an arranged mating with an Alpha who saw him as a trophy and a fertile womb to breed to show off his virility. It didn’t stop him from working in secret.

The feeling of eyes had him tensing and then relaxing. He didn’t fucking care. It was probably someone his _Alpha_ had sent to watch him and make sure nothing happened. Of course when Tony turned a corner, pressed against the wall and waited to catch whoever it was unaware, he certainly wasn’t expecting the Alpha who was following him.

Leather.

The Alpha was wearing leather, combat boots and looked like he was armed to the fucking teeth. Everything about him was screaming _threat_ and _danger_. The streetlight glinted off the Alpha’s metal left arm, completely exposed unlike the right, and when the Alpha’s scent hit him Tony’s mouth went completely dry. It took everything in him to keep his legs under him because he desperately wanted to sink to his knees.

 _Holy shit_.

Tony blinked, sucking in a startled breath, as piercing eyes locked on him. He certainly wasn’t expecting to find himself shoved up against a building with a solid warm line of heat trapping his body against cold brick.

Tony jerked and writhed against the hand that had covered his mouth. All the while he was breathing in the surprisingly calming scent of the Alpha in front of him. It made him want to whine, to offer his throat and submit in a way he would _never_ do with the Alpha who had claimed him.

The hold on him slackened and Tony could hear the Alpha breathing in his scent.

He watched arousal darken the eyes taking in his face, savored the fragrance of it as it wove through the Alpha’s natural scent, as he stopped struggling and instead stared. A few more seconds passed before the Alpha’s hand was gone and a warm face pressed up against his neck. He was pretty sure the Alpha could smell the reaction he was causing in Tony’s body even before he’d shoved his face against Tony’s skin.

Tony shivered at the feeling of warm breath ghosting against his cold skin. It had a whine climbing his throat and his blood heating in anticipation. This wasn’t his Alpha, wasn’t the Alpha he was bonded and legally belonged to, but his body didn’t seem to care. Everything in him was screaming to let this Alpha have him and Tony didn’t feel the need to ignore the instinct that wanted him to submit to this Alpha.

He recognized the surge of Heat flying through his body and felt slick soaking his pants, making the material cling to his ass and lazily drip down the backs of his thighs. The scent of it flooded the air between them and a low, rumbled growl had Tony shivering.

Tony wished the mask on the Alpha’s face wasn’t there. He wished he could see something other than those piercing eyes but the Alpha didn’t make a move to remove it. The Alpha _did_ make another move. Tony was pulled away from the building, effortlessly carried towards a nearby vehicle that had clearly seen better days as the Alpha broke in and yanked the back door open.

Layer after layer was peeled away, discarded in the front seat without care, as Tony whimpered and whined as his Heat started to flood his body with hormones and desperation. It wasn’t comfortable, bent over the backseat of an old car in the shadows of an alley, but the press of fingers against his aching hole had Tony moaning in approval.

His Alpha could go fuck himself as far as Tony was concerned.

This might be one of the stupidest things he’d ever done in his life but it felt like a beautiful, giant _fuck you_ to the asshole he was mated to. Besides the Alpha fingering him clearly knew how to handle an Omega if the way pleasure zinged through his body was any indication and Tony was basking in the attention being shown for his pleasure.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” His mouth fell open and his heart started pounding. Tony could hear the wet sound of fingers working him looser despite his Heat naturally loosening him for an Alpha. Sometimes that wasn’t enough and when the Alpha started to push in, finally, Tony could _feel_ why the Alpha had been surprisingly thorough despite having a begging in-Heat Omega bent over in front of him.

He panted against the cloth of the backseat, fingers digging in and body screaming for release. Screaming for relief from the building, burning Heat spreading throughout his entire body in preparation for the event Tiberius had been waiting for once Tony’s suppressants had finally left his system completely. It had been luck he’d managed to drag it out as long as he had but, eventually, his hidden stash had run out and his body was ready for breeding.

Tony clenched down as the Alpha’s thick cock pushed deeper, spreading him wide and filling him up to the point Tony couldn’t think beyond _full full full_. His cheeks were flushed, his body uncomfortably warm despite the cold weather and every single inch of Tony was on edge. Fingers dug into the flesh of his hip, over marks his Alpha had left over the course of his Rut, and Tony could feel the way they flexed at the evidence of another Alpha before the Alpha seemed to ignore it.

He shifted as the Alpha pressed inside of him completely, heavy balls pressed up against him, before the Alpha adjusted his grip. Tony lost himself to the filthy sound of an Alpha fucking through his slick, the smack of skin on skin and the wrecked moans he released.

Now that an Alpha was fucking him Tony’s Heat completely overwhelmed him. He was a creature of need, desperation and pleasure. Tony shoved back, meeting the Alpha’s quick and hard trusts as best he could, while moaning his approval and trying not to lose his mind at how good it felt.

The scent surrounding him soothed instead of grated. It had him going pliant and loose, eager and needy, as he clenched and shuddered and gasped in enjoyment. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know the Alpha’s name, didn’t know a single thing about him, because despite all of that Tony wished this was the Alpha who had claimed him instead of the asshole his fa—Howard had signed him over to.

“Please please please please.” He didn’t even know what he was begging for but he _needed_ it and the Alpha behind him was going to give it to him. Tony _knew_ he would. The fingers at his hips flexed, tightened, and then the Alpha was roughly pounding into him. Tony couldn’t hope to meet the pace and instead gave himself over to it. He went pliant over the seat, fingers gripping as best he could, as moan after choked moan slipped from his lips at the pleasure lighting up every single inch of him. It was easy to go completely submissive, to let his instincts overwhelm him without a vicious fight, as that glorious scent filled his senses and the hands gripping him seemed grounding instead of restricting.

The Alpha’s growing knot caught on his hole, popped back out and repeated several times, sending too much sensation flying through him until he was practically sobbing with his burning desperation. That was when the Alpha started rutting harshly up against him, low snarls and pleased little moans reaching Tony’s ears, until his knot pushed past the resistance of Tony’s rim and slipped in.

It swelled to lock them together and Tony wailed as his release seemed to pull from his very bones. Every nerve seemed lit with pleasure as he slumped on in the backseat of the car. Tiny whimpers escaped his parted lips, his heart racing and his body practically thrumming with satisfaction, as his muscles greedily milked the Alpha’s knot.

* * *

The sun was rising in the sky when Tony arrived at his Alpha’s mansion. A quick detour he’d made to clean up at the Stark Mansion had managed to cover up the lingering scent of the Alpha who had vigorously knotted him over and over before he’d disappeared into the early morning light. Tony thought he might have caught, he hoped the Alpha had managed to breed him after their very vigorous coupling, as his Heat burned lowly inside of him.

He didn’t get a word out as his Alpha’s eyes locked on him, hunger and greed in those cold jewel colored eyes, a low rumbling growl climbing up Tiberius’s throat. The scent of Alpha arousal flooded the air, nowhere near as tempting as the Alpha he’d spent hours with, as he found himself pinned to the nearest surface. Tony’s Heat had him whining, straining and writhing, as his clothes were yanked off until he was completely naked before his Alpha. His body was screaming for an Alpha, the mating bond aching for the one touching him, as he raised his hips up in offering.

Fingers pushed in, twisting and pumping, until slick was freely sliding down the backs of his thighs and his body was burning. Tony clenched down on reflex, shoving back and clenching his eyes shut as Tiberius greedily shoved in to start rapidly fucking him.

Tony’s Alpha didn’t care that they were in the open where the servants could see; his Alpha never cared about it despite Tony’s distaste for it always thinking of what Jarvis would have thought. Mates were meant to be private and the bond was supposed to be treated with respect.

It was fast, rough and always held the same kind of smug entitlement that Tony had come to expect of his Alpha. When Tiberius finally shoved his knot in and it swelled up to lock them together, his Alpha’s release pumping into him and Tony’s muscles automatically working his mate’s knot, it took teeth biting down on his bonding gland to have him coming with a choked off cry.

“I’m going to breed you full, little _Omega_.”

The tone practically dripped with possession. Tony’s Heat was still burning lowly inside of him, still making his instincts crazy, but it was _nothing_ like it had been hours ago. _Fuck you, **Ty** , it’s not going to be **your** kid in there._

Body riding a wave of bliss and completion at being fucked and knotted by his bonded mate, no matter Tony’s thoughts on it, a tired smirk tugged at his lips. Let himself imagine the unknown Alpha was the one locked inside of him, the Alpha attempting to breed him, as he laid there with his actual mate emptying into him. His imagination coupled with the hormone rush from his Heat had him actually, truly, moaning each time Tiberius pushed back in and fucked him in his attempts to breed Tony with his heir.

Tony’s Heat ended, completely exhausted from his body, six hours later.

He _hated_ how Tiberius seemed to think it signified his virility as his Alpha smugly proclaimed he’d bred Tony properly and wasn’t Tony a good little Omega _bitch_? Tony tugged a cover around his naked body, ignoring the feeling of slick and come staining the backs of his thighs, as he shifted and his ass clenched around the plug his mate had shoved in after his last knot. A hand cupped his chin and Tony glared at his Alpha.

_I hope you fall down the stairs and die. Fucking asshole. I hope this kid looks exactly like that other Alpha._

Tony yanked his chin back and stood on shaky legs. “I’m going to shower.” He stumbled a bit, hated that Tiberius would think it was because of him, as he headed straight towards the shower. Tony scrubbed every single inch of his body, still shaky from a rapid Heat and breeding, as his eyes hooded with exhaustion. He just wanted to curl up and pass out for a week or two. A Rut and Heat back to back was exhausting.

The bed had been made, the mess cleaned up, by the time he stumbled back into the bedroom in nothing but a towel. He didn’t even bother changing and instead dropped the towel, crawled into bed and passed out without a second of hesitation.

He woke up hours later to the sound of a shrill scream. It had him jerking up in bed, heart pounding and body tensing as his eyes darted around the room. Seconds later the bedroom door slammed open and one of the servants burst inside, eyes wide and scent terrified, as Tony stared. “Anthony!” his fingers curled in the sheets but he didn’t move. “It’s—” she choked on a sob and tears spilled down her cheeks. “Mr—Mr. Stone is _dead_!”

Tony stared.

He kept staring.

In his head it was as though every thought had been wiped away and sound had been taken from the room. Tiberius was dead? “Did he fall down the stairs?” the question popped out before he could even think about it. Tony wasn’t going to shed any tears over that asshole. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his thigh as the servant started sobbing louder and he could hear shouts downstairs. “Ella?”

“Someone murdered him!” it came out in a sorrow rough voice and Tony couldn’t stop the vicious surge of satisfaction that flew through him. He wanted to send whoever had done it some kind of gift basket. It was the least he could do for them killing the Alpha who had been treating Tony as nothing better than a possession and who hadn’t wasted a second crowing his supposed success at breeding Tony to whoever he’d called up while Tony had still been lying on the rumpled sheets leaking his release.

“How?”

She jerked her head and stared at him with teary eyes, “It’s too horrible for a young Omega.”

_So I’m old enough to be given to an older Alpha and bred but too young to know how my ‘mate’ died? That’s fucking ridiculous. I need details so I know how much to spend on a gift basket for his killer._

“Has someone called—”

* * *

“Mission report.”

“Target Eliminated. No witnesses. Omega not present.” The Winter Soldier stared straight ahead not meeting his current handler’s eyes. He would not think of the soft, sweet smelling Omega he’d been observing from the moment the Omega had left his target’s home to the confrontation that had ended in a complete loss of control.

He could easily remember the sight, the sounds and how good it felt. The Soldier had never felt closer to the small, soft voice he sometimes heard echoing in his head. The voice whose soft cries and protests were easily ignored in favor of completing each mission he was given.

That voice had _begged_ him not to harm the gorgeous little Omega. His hand had been on the hilt of his knife, ready to plunge it into the soft belly while he watched the life leach from rich brown eyes, but the voice and the Omega’s darkening eyes had stopped him.

Then the smell had hit his senses.

The sweet, tempting scent that begged him to take and take and take until the pretty Omega was properly bred. His Alpha instinct, usually focused on violence and aggression, had called for something other than bloodlust. He had given in, felt the way the Omega had melted in his hold and had easily offered his neck in sweet submission, before he’d gotten to slide in the Omega’s slick channel.

The handler didn’t ask.

The Soldier wasn’t going to share.

He waited, standing at attention, as that voice in the back of his mind begged him again to keep those details to himself. _You can’t tell them. You can’t. They’ll kill him or worse. Please keep him safe._ The voice was still pleading, begging with more strength then the Soldier had heard before, as he stood listening to the handler talking to someone else about the success of the mission.

“Do you think Stark will mate his son off to another Alpha?” his handler asked one of the others in the room. “Do you think we can get someone in the right position to be considered if he goes that route?”

Stark

 _Howard Stark_ the voice thought accompanied with a flash of some car hovering over the ground before it failed. **Useless** the Soldier thought at the failure of the machine to perform. _That Omega looked like he was related…_

The Soldier mentally rolled his eyes, letting actual emotion bloom inside of him, while keeping his face calm and emotionless as his handlers demanded. **Anthony Edward Stark is the only son of Howard Stark and Omega to Tiberius Stone, deceased.**

 _Violently deceased_ the voice muttered _._

The Soldier’s lips twitched as dark pleasure curled inside of him at the memory of warm blood splashing onto him, the way the Alpha had begged and cried, before he had brutally killed him. When he had finished the room had been bathed in blood, Tiberius Stone’s body had been viciously brutalized and he had achieved the mission that had been given to him: eliminate Tiberius Stone. No witnesses.

No one had witnessed the murder.

No witnesses meant only one death was required for the mission’s success.

One witness had caught him when he had been watching the target’s Omega, something had drawn his attention to the pretty Omega and he had briefly thought of using the Omega to complete his mission before discarding it. He didn’t need to lure his target or get any information from him. It was purely a matter of eliminating the target and returning to his handlers. If the handlers knew that he had lost control, forgotten his training and mission, to _breed_ the target’s Omega they would have him back in the chair. His memories of the Omega, the free feeling of giving into his suppressed instincts and a selfish wish to have something for himself, would be gone.

The Soldier wouldn’t allow it.

He refused to forget the tempting, responsive Omega for even a second. The voice was in complete agreement with him on that and the Soldier used that to reinforce his decision to withhold that information. It wasn’t as though the handlers had asked.

“There are several higher ups that are in a position to offer Stark a better contract.” His handler continued, “That man won’t leave his Omega son Alpha-less for long.”

“Stone managed to breed him according to multiple sources.”

The Soldier watched his handler shrug it off. “What’s one brat? We need to secure Anthony Stark. He would be invaluable to Hydra Omega or not. It’s a waste to let such potential be squandered purely for breeding and pleasure.”

He listened idly as the men continued talking and planning, never addressing him, as the Soldier waited for orders. _You can’t let them do that_ the voice spoke softly. _You felt it…he’s…he’s a good match. A matched Omega. He’s…our matched Omega._

The Soldier silently agreed. He had caught had the rightness of the Omega’s scent but the claim mark over the Omega’s bonding gland and the lingering scent of another Alpha, the sight of another Alpha’s come still inside the Omega’s hole when he’d fingered it loose, had stilled the instinct to claim and the mask had helped to reinforce it. He listened to his handler and the men in the room discuss which Hydra higher ups would vie for the Stark Omega.

_You can’t let them do that, Winter. You can’t._

**I will eliminate any other Alpha.**

The voice didn’t protest as he idly looked at his blood stained hand. Silently the Soldier carefully stored the thought away as he looked up, face blank, as his handler continued to talk. This was the only mission he’d given himself and the Soldier had yet to fail a single mission once it had been given. He had no plans to start failing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that was different, right? The ending bit begged to be added and I could hardly ignore getting to try something new with the Winter Soldier/Bucky dynamic. Usually I write it with the Soldier interacting with Bucky whose in control but I wanted to try the reverse.
> 
> Also...of course I had the Soldier off Tiberius. When I was bouncing ideas off of one of my friends there were several characters from the Iron Man comics that were discussed but I figured I'd for for this particular asshole and then he'd get offed. He clearly had it coming. Tony should be treasured not treated horribly.
> 
> Because I know some of you are going to wonder (or want a definitive answer) it was the Soldier who succeeded and not Tiberius. So that's a little Barnes inside of Tony and it isn't going to take very long for Hydra to realize there is a reason all of Tony's Alphas are meeting violent, bloody ends or why Tony's kids all look like they have the same Alpha...
> 
> Hope you liked this one or that the ending of it was satisfying. I'm curious to hear what you thought about it!


End file.
